


dorm days

by syazzypanda



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: ChalexWeek2020, Day 4 - College, M/M, most of them are mentioned on the side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syazzypanda/pseuds/syazzypanda
Summary: Charlie just wants to surprise his boyfriend.Their other friends are just super nosy.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74
Collections: Chalex Week 2020





	dorm days

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 - College
> 
> This is like... a super loose take on the theme but oh well. 
> 
> This was fun to write so I hope you enjoy reading it too <3

**[Friday; 10:30PM]**

_**The Scooby Gang** _

_**Alex:** I’m going to rot _

_**Alex:** I have nothing to do all weekend _

_**Zach:** wig _

_**Alex:** I don’t think u know what that means _

_**Zach:** oh I know what it means I just don’t care _

_**Zach:** it’s a fun word _

_**Tony:** why don’t you go back for the weekend then? _

_**Alex:** parents are visiting peter and charlie has some football thing so he’s not around either _

_**Alex:** Jess is going on some trip with her friends so she’s abandoning me too _

_**Jess:** I invited you along!! _

_**Alex:** thx but no you’re the only person I know in that group _

_**Charlie:** got it _

_**Alex:** huh? _

_**Alex:** Charlie?? _

* * *

Alex frowned at his phone. It wasn’t like his boyfriend to drop short, cryptic messages then just disappear. He wasn’t even supposed to have his phone on him. The football camp he was at had terrible reception and Alex hadn’t heard much from his boyfriend over the past few days. He kept busy, of course, but long-distance was tough and he missed the comfort and warmth of Charlie’s presence. Being with Charlie eased his mind and made all the noise ricocheting in his head go quiet. 

He missed his boyfriend a lot. 

Jessica had texted him saying that she was staying over at a friend’s place off-campus for the night and would swing by in the morning to collect her stuff for her trip, which meant that as Alex suspected, he was definitely going to rot over the weekend. He scrolled through his phone for a while more, mostly waiting for Charlie to reply, but eventually gave up as his eyelids grew heavy. 

_**Buzz buzz** _

_**Alex:** hope you’re safe _

_**Alex:** I miss you _

Alex woke up to the sound of Jessica moving around in the room, her long hair pulled back into a ponytail as she fiddled with her backpack. The bathroom door was closed, and just beyond that Alex could hear the sound of a tap running. One of Jessica’s friends probably. She bounded over to him, all too cheerful for the hour, “I’ll be out of your hair in a bit, but you have company to take my place.”

Alex drowsily pushed himself up into a sitting position, blankets pooling around his waist, “Wha-?”

The bathroom door opened, revealing a fresh-faced Charlie, “Hey, babe!”

Alex’s mouth must have been hanging open, because Jessica reached out and gently lifted it close with two fingers under his chin. She looked all too satisfied with herself, “I’ll see you tomorrow night, don’t break anything while I’m gone.”

“Bye, Jess.” Jessica squeezed his shoulder fondly and walked out, touching Charlie’s arm as she passed him. The door closed behind her.

Charlie’s grin could have brightened the room all the way back to Evergreen, “Well, surprise!”

Alex wiped the sleep from his eyes. He held a hand out, which Charlie gladly accepted as an invitation to come closer. He grabbed onto Alex’s hand, perching on the bed beside him. “Why did you need to be so cryptic about it?”

He squeezed his boyfriend’s hand fondly, “It wouldn’t have been a surprise if you knew about it, right?”

Alex rolled his eyes, but there was no bite behind the action. He shifted aside, giving Charlie more space on the bed, “What happened to camp though? Did someone like, die or something?”

Charlie grimaced, wrapping an arm around Alex’s waist as he spoke, “Well, maybe? The coach had a family emergency, so they just postponed the whole thing for a few weeks since Liberty was the only team there.”

“Yikes, hope it was nothing too serious.”

“Yeah,” Charlie shook his head, offering Alex a tired but warm smile, “I was in the bus back when you texted, so I called Jess and drove up to meet her in the morning.”

That damn hand was distractedly stroking his side, and Alex forced himself to focus, “Shit, did you get enough sleep?”

Charlie hummed, “Not really, but I missed you and wanted to see you.” He pursed his lips as if in thought, eyes bright, “And I thought maybe we could sleep together?” 

“You do love your sleep,” Alex mused. “I missed you too.” 

Charlie leaned in and Alex made a point of keeping his lips pressed together even as he accepted the kiss. He pulled away after a few seconds, “Mhm, haven’t brushed my teeth yet.”

Charlie laughed, tugging his boyfriend to his chest. He wrapped another arm across Alex’s front and latched his hands by his waist so that Alex was cocooned in his arms, “I don’t care.”

“Gross.”

* * *

**[Saturday; 9:45AM]**

_**The Scooby Gang** _

_**Tyler:** Did we ever figure out what Charlie meant last night? _

**[Saturday; 4:37PM]**

_**Tyler:** I appreciate your collective inputs _

_**Zach:** idk alex isn’t replying either _

_**Zach:** maybe they’re together _

_**Zach:** yo **@JessD** do you know _

_**Jess:** i’m on holiday don’t @ me _

_**Zach:** my bet is that they’re together and having sex_

_**Zach:** who’s with me _

_**Tony:** Zach don’t be weird _

_**Tony:** but I agree _

_**Tyler:** same _

_**Clay:** probably _

_**Alex:** Jesus you guys are nosy _

_**Zach:** but are we wrong??? _

_**Charlie:** [image143.png] _

_[Image id: Alex sitting in front of Charlie in the middle of an eye roll. Charlie has his chin hooked on Alex’s shoulder, grinning.]_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
